Fairytale
by always-kh
Summary: because sometimes even fairy tales have their own truths. well cuz it's here at least in my time zone... some valentines day fluff, hope you like it. cute with romance and humor sprinkled in.


I of course own nadda but the plot.

and happy valentine's day! (or singleness awareness day...) it's all good i'm single too so no worries mates.

* * *

Bedtime stories

"Are you sure you can handle it?" asked as he eyed her, his blue eyes shining with concern.

She eyed him with amusement, "Of course I can." She leaned upward unto the very tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, which she regarded as quite a feat. "I'm pregnant, not crippled," she reassured him wryly. "And it's just for her bedtime. I am still perfectly able to do that."

He looked down at his wife with something approaching embarrassment now scratching his head distractedly. Maybe he did worry too much but...

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere, Sora. I'm safe and so are you. Kingdom Hearts has been sealed for years now."

So she went to put Mai* to bed. She gently tucked the little girl into bed and kissed her on the forehead but as she turned to go the little girl grabbed her by the hem of her loose nightgown, "Momma can you tell me a story pwease? Dadda aways does."

"Sure sweetie, which story do you want me to tell?"

"The pwincess in the tower!" the girl replied happily around the thumb she was so vigorously sucking.

She sat down on the side of the bed tucking her hair behind her ears trying to remember... _How does that story go...? Maybe they're right, being pregnant really does take a lot out of you... I know Sora's told me how these stories go... Wait it was Rapunzel!_

"Okay sweetie, well, 'Once upon a time, long ago in a land far, far away--'"

"That's not how it goes! I want the one daddy tells!"

"Okay well how does the one daddy tells go?"

"'Once upon a time, in a far away world...'" the little girl began eagerly.

_Wait... far away _world_? Sora just what have you been telling our child?_

"...lived a beautiful pwincess! And she had eyes just like me mommy!" the two year old continued, her eyes shining as she bounced upon the bed so eager in her storytelling.

"And this princess was trapped in a tower with people to watch over her. And some of those people weren't very nice to the pwincess. But she waited for her pwince. And one day he came but the mean people keeping her twapped wanted her to hurt him! But she was weally, weally, bwave mommy, 'cause daddy said so! And she said no she wouldn't hurt the pwince!"

At this her mother was looking around for the certain someone who had been telling their daughter this story, but he seemed to make himself scarce for the time being...

"...And then the pwince and pwincess lived happily ever after. The end."

"Good job honey. Tomorrow I have a different story for you, how about that?"

"Sounds good mommy," came the sleepy reply as the little girl rubbed her eyes blearily.

* * *

four years later

"Mommy tell the story about the knights again! You haven't told it in forever!" Mai whined, clinging to her mother.

Her little brother chimed in, "Yeah! And how he battled all those people."

"And the people who helped him! And tell daddy too. He hasn't heard it."

"I have an idea. How about you two tell the story to daddy, you know it by now, right? And you're both such good storytellers."

"Alright!" Kae agreed eagerly, his fist pumping in the air as his slightly chubby form bounded from the cushion into the air with squeals of delight which only turned to protests as his father's lanky arm reached out to catch him. "AWWW no fair dad," he pouted.

"How about you two settle in and get ready for bed that way you can tell me this story tonight?"

"Okay! First one there wins!" Mai yelled to her younger brother as she bounded up the steps and he scrambled to follow her.

"Now that the dynamic duo is gone is there anything I should know beforehand about this story?" Sora asked as he crept up behind her and embraced her as she leaned against him.

"Nope," she smiled innocently in a very near smirk and he knew she had a surprise planned as her eyes sparkled with merriment and barely restrained laughter.

He found a matching smile all his own as he looked at her tenderly, "Of course not," he agreed as he bent down to kiss her.

"Oh gross! Cuties!" came the call from Kae on the stairway above as the two kids had begun their way down. His sister looked torn between 'eww, gross' and the recently confided thought that, "Mommy, _maybe_ not all boys are icky."

They shared an amused look and Sora agreed that yes girls are icky and herded them up the stairs so they could tell the story.

Mai agreed, very generously in her opinion, to share her bed for her brother to sit on as they told the story. Of course she'd also made it perfectly clear he was to be evicted as soon as it was over to which he'd retorted he wouldn't want to stay in a girl's room anyway. After all he might catch cooties if he stayed too long.

"Once upon a time there was a brave and handsome prince," Mai began eagerly, her eyes shining as she bounced slightly on the bed.

"And he fought all kinds of big, scary monsters!" Kae interrupted, mimicking swords clanging together as best he could, standing up as much as was possible among the covers, getting his foot caught in the process and just barely avoiding taking a tumble. As he held his fake blade with an incredible grip, slaying all the imaginary monsters he added, "--And they looked like shadows!"

"--And the prince had friends. And there were two girls. One was the princess who everybody thought he would marry!" Mai clapped eagerly with excitement.

"But somebody else loved the princess too! So they fought!"

Sora glanced at his wife, clearly seeing the parallels but not _quite _sure where this was going and she just smiled.

"But one day they heard she was in trouble and they went to save her!" Kae continued eagerly.

"But it wasn't the princess. Instead she had to _pretend_ to be her, because she was trapped by... by meanies."

"And the prince fought like crazy to get to her!" Kae continued making various motions as if he held a sword.

"And he saved her, but the prince made her feel like a princess even though she wasn't. She felt like his princess."

"But she wasn't the real princess so she told him... but he wasn't mad or anything."

"But he couldn't forget the real princess either 'cause they were friends too."

"So he went to save the princess."

"For real this time."

"Yeah for real. But this time there was sooo many monsters he didn't know what to do! But he was so brave one of the girl's friends helped him fight them."

"But he got hurt. Really hurt. And he felt bad 'cuz he'd hurt the princess."

Sora glanced over at Namine, he recognized this part of the story and gave her hand a squeeze. The kids might not understand what they were talking about but Axel had been one of the few she'd considered friends and he new sometimes even now she felt sad for the loss. He could only feel grateful that he hadn't lost her too.

"So they managed to save the princess from all the bad guys. And it turned out the princess loved the prince's best friend who had been looking and fighting too. Both girls were saved."

Sora managed to interrupt, "I think I know how the story goes from now on guys..."

"How daddy?"

"After that the prince felt sad and wanted to return to his princess--"

"--But she wasn't a princess," Kae began until his older sister elbowed him and he glared at her before turning back to listen.

"No, she wasn't, not yet, but to him she would always be his princess. But he had to look and look and look until he found a magician who helped him find his princess. But to get to her he had to go to other worlds and help people there and get stuff to help her until he finally found her. And then they lived happily ever after."

After this point even Kae was quiet and allowed himself to be lead out of the room to go to bed.

Once both children were in bed she asked him a little nervously, "So what did you think of the story?"

"I loved it."

"I thought it was only fitting after yours. And don't you dare tell me I told them too much after you spoke about other worlds. I didn't even mention the Heartless by name."

"My lips are sealed."

"Oh good. That was easier than I thought."

"Though I must admit, I never thought fighting Heartless would become the stuff of fairy tales."

"Well they say there's truth in everything, so why not? Especially if you managed to make me rewriting your memories into such a happy story. Those were some of the worst days in my life. I'd already fallen in love with you and then I was convinced it wasn't me you loved."

"How do you want me to convince you otherwise?"

"You already have so many times over."

* * *

**A/N: **so what did you think? I hope it was cute, that's what I was going for, just a cute, easy read. personally i think it went a little downhill in quality i really wanted to have the two parts like that but i thought the second esp was weak but meh.

*oh btw kae (short for kaemon) means joyful, or right-handed, (it's an old samurai name). and mai means brightness


End file.
